


Always Cheerful

by pinegreenapples



Series: Coldflash For A Fortnight [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Extraneous Fluff, Florist AU, Flowers, Len doesn't have a definite job, M/M, maybe he's a teacher, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinegreenapples/pseuds/pinegreenapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their one month anniversary and Len decides to get something for Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Cheerful

**Author's Note:**

> I used the Victorian version of the language of flowers for my definition, so if you've learned the French version it may be slightly different.

It was funny, in a way, the complete and utter juxtaposition between the calloused fingers, browned by sun and roughened by leather handles, and the petite coreopsis that sat between two fingers. The bright yellow seemed entirely too cheerful for so beat up a hand.

It twirled slowly to the right in the man’s grip. He examined the red that appeared as if it had bled from the center and stained the petals and the jagged edges that looked like the flower had been ripped from a greater piece of tapestry.

“Why this corpsey flower?” Mick’s voice ground out. “Couldn’t you have picked something more common or pronounceable?”

Len scowled in annoyance at his friend. “It’s coreopsis and I chose it for it’s meaning, not it’s name.” He plucked the flower out of Mick’s grasp and placed it back in the vase he’d bought along with the flower.

Mick looked at him, eyebrows raised. “I see. And what does this flower mean that makes it better than a bouquet of roses?”

“Always cheerful.” He drawled. Mick snorted.

“Sounds like something your sister should be giving  _ her  _ boyfriend. That boy’s a puppy in human form.” He leaned back in his chair and rested the crook of his elbow on the top of the chair’s back.

Len’s lip curled slightly. He wasn’t fond of Cisco. Then again, he wasn’t fond of anyone who wanted to date his sister. At least he was better than most of the men she’d dated, Len conceded. He seemed to genuinely like Lisa and was respectful and kind.

“He’s a florist, he’ll understand.” Len didn’t quite snap but he certainly had some bite to his tone.

Mick shrugged noncommittally. “Whatever, Snart. If you think your boy will go for it, give him the damn death flower.”

Len counted to ten silently. “Coreopsis, Mick, not  _ corpse. _ ” He grit out. Mick just smirked.

Len sighed. “I don’t even know why I bothered to ask your opinion on this.” Len got up and put the vase back into it’s decorative gift bag. 

“Look, Snart, I’m sure Red’ll love the present. Like you said, he’s a florist, maybe he’ll be so damn touched by your gift he’ll finally jump you.” He grinned. “It’d be nice for you to finally have that stick up your ass dislodged.

Len leveled a flat glare at his friend before walking out of the room. Mick rumbled with laughter.

“Have fun!” He yelled at Len’s retreating back and Len flipped him off.

***

Len rapped smartly against the plain white door. He heard a muffled thump and what sounded like a shout of “Coming!”. He smiled slightly at that. After a few moments, the door swung open to reveal Barry in a red button down that was half untucked and dark wash jeans. He looked a little out of breath and his top two buttons were in the wrong holes.

“Len!” He said, breathlessly. “Come in, come in!” He stepped aside and Len entered. 

“I’ll only be a few more minutes and then we can go, alright?” He pecked Len’s cheek before he ran back up the stairs. When he came back down, he was wearing a black tie and his buttons were in the correct order. He had also slipped on a pair of dark dress shoes and finished tucking in his shirt.

“I’m good now.” He grinned brightly. “Let’s go!” 

The two walked out to Len’s car and got in. During the entire car ride, Barry chattered excitedly about the new shipment of tropical flowers his store was getting. It was his first shipment as his own shop. He was worried about not being able to properly take care of the flowers but Len knew better. He had seen the greenhouse Barry had made, it was incredible the amount of precision and attention to detail Barry had put into it. Those flowers weren’t going to survive, they were going to  _ thrive _ . He told Barry just as much but Barry just blushed and told him to stop lying. His boyfriend was entirely too modest.

The little French restaurant Len had picked was one of their favorites. They loved the food and it had such a nice atmosphere for dates- quiet with what Barry liked to call “mood lighting”. They spent most of the evening discussing various subjects. It was pleasant, finally getting away from everything and just spending time with Barry.

Towards the very end of the date, Barry leaned forward and took Len’s hand in his.

“As of today, I, Barry Allen, have been dating you, Leonard Snart, for one whole month.” He smiled at Len.

Len leaned forward too, rubbing his thumb over the back of Barry’s hand. “Happy Anniversary, Barry.” He said, a faint smile quirking his lips. They stared at each other fondly a little while longer before they left the restaurant and headed back to Barry’s house. 

***

“Good night.” Barry chirped and gave Len a quick peck. He turned to the door and fumbled with his key. Len cleared his throat.

“Barry, before you go, I have something for you.” He thrust the colorful package at Barry when he turned.

“Oh, Len!” He chided, “You didn’t have to do that!” He began to gently pull the tissue paper out of the top of the bag. Len clasped his hands behind his back to keep from fidgeting as Barry lifted the vase out of the bag. He gasped softly, his other hand coming up to cup the flower’s bloom.

“Oh Len.” He whispered. Len stilled.

“It’s a-”

“Coreopsis.” Barry finished for him. “It means always cheerful.” He wiped at his eyes and gave a watery laugh.

“You know, I don’t think I ever told you this, but this flower got me through my mother’s murder. It’s meaning helped me try to make the best of my circumstances even when it felt like the world was crashing down around me and eventually, it helped me move on.” He pulled Len into a hug.

“Thank you.” He whispered. Len closed his eyes and gently rubbed Barry’s back.

“Of course, Scarlet.” He murmured back. “Anything for you.”

***

Two days later, Barry found a bouquet of coreopsis blooms arranged neatly in a vase on the stoop of his house when he left for work. He smiled goofily down at the flowers before he put them in a place of honor on his dresser, making a mental note to thank Len next time they talked. He had the best partner ever, he thought, an unshakeable smile stuck on his face for the rest of the day.


End file.
